


A Kagehina Night

by mizetto_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a kagehina night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizetto_chan/pseuds/mizetto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a kagehina night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kagehina Night

* * *

* * *

Hinata stretched out on the couch and let the book hang from his hand. He look up at the ceiling and breathed in, he sat up and looked over the edge of the back of the couch into the kitchen where kageyama was stirring something on the stove, "hey kageyama", kageyama turned and raised an eyebrow at him, "what do you want, I'm busy"  
"when will dinner be ready?" kageyama groaned, "well, you know, it would be finished much sooner if you helped", hinata jumped up and walked over to kageyama, "well, what can I do?" kageyama looked surprised at hinatas sudden enthusiasm, "um, you could finish cooking the pasta, and when it's finished, you could drain it. Is that easy enough for you?" kageyama smirked, "of course I can do that, idiot!" kageyama turned away and busied himself with something else. Hinata turned to the stove and started stirring the pasta that was cooking. He looked over at kageyama and saw him preparing some meatballs for the meal. Hinata turned back to the pasta, "is it ready yet?" kageyama sighed, "try a bit, if it tastes ready, it's done", hinata fished out a piece of the spaghetti and slid it off the spoon onto the wooden cutting board, he poked the string and picked it up, it was cool enough so he ate it, the pasta was squishy but needed a bit longer, kageyama looked over, "well, is it ready?" hinata shook his head, "just a bit longer", kageyama nodded and got out a frying pan, he turned on another hot plate and started cooking the meatballs. Hinata got out a drainer and put it in the sink in preparation. A couple minutes later hinata tasted another piece of pasta, this time it was definitely ready, he brought the pot over to the sink and poured the pasta into the drainer, steam rose up as water drained through the holes and down the sink. When all the waiter was drained hinata move the pasta back to the pot, "well, the pastas done", Kageyama turned off the hot plate, "so are the meatballs", hinata took two plates out of the cabinet and put them on the bench, he grabbed his share of pasta, a couple meatballs and poured some sauce over it, he moved to the table and sat down, a couple seconds later kageyama sat down next to him with his plate also full, "thank you for the meal", the boys said together. Hinata took big forkfuls and ate his pasta happily, "hinata", hinata turned to kageyama, "you have sauce all over your mouth, you look stupid", hinata smiled mischievously at kageyama, he moved forward and gave kageyama a quick kiss, "now you do as well", he giggled and licked the sauce off his mouth, he looked over at kageyama who was sitting there blushing, with sauce smudged on his mouth, "now who looks stupid?" kageyama angrily wiped the sauce off his face and turned back to his pasta, hinata smiled and also turned back to his pasta.

\--------------------------------------

"Hinata, you're not washing them right, let's switch", kageyama passed the towel to hinata and took over his job washing the dishes. Hinata dried the plate and put it back in the cupboard. The two washed the dishes they had used that night and sat down on the couch, "want to go out for a walk?" hinata looked up at kageyama, "yeah sure", they got up, put on their coats, walked outside, locked the door and started walking down the street. Hinata touched his hand to kageyamas, he opened his hand and hinata held on. The two walked down the street to a park, sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky, comfortable with each other's company. Hinata felt kageyamas hand touch his face, he turned to kageyama and saw his face descending towards his own, kageyama pressed his cold lips to hinatas and hugged his arms around the smaller boy, he pulled back and looked down at hinata fondly, he pulled hinata into a tight hug and rested his chin on his head, he felt hinata relax in his arms and breathed out. Hinata breathed in kageyamas smell and sighed, he was so warm. They stayed like that for a couple minutes before breaking apart and walking out of the park together.

\--------------------------------------

Kageyama heard the lock click and opened the door, he slipped off his shoes and switched the light on. Hinata turned and closed the door, he walked down the hallway out into the lounge room and flopped onto the couch, "want some tea?" he heard kageyama from the kitchen, "yeah, sure". Hinata blew on his tea and took a sip, "you know, for some reason, when you make teas they always taste better than when someone else makes them", kageyama looked up, "really?" hinata nodded, "hm, weird." kageyama sipped his tea and stared down at the table. Hinata looked at kageyama and leaned on his hand while smiling warmly, kageyama looked up, "what are you looking at?" Hinata turned away, and mumbled under his breath, "you obviously…"  
"what?"  
"nothing!"  
"no! What did you say? Tell me!"  
"I said it was nothing! God kageyama, why are you always so grumpy?"  
"what? I'm not grumpy"  
"yes you are, don't lie!"  
"I'm not lying!" kageyama jumped at Hinata, but Hinata held his hands up just in time to stop kageyama from attacking him, "idiot kageyama!"  
"you're the idiot!" they argued until Hinata managed to shove kageyama off him, kageyama sighed, "whatever, I'm going to have a shower", kageyama walked off and hinata started cleaning up the cups.

\--------------------------------------

Hinata huffed and pulled up the covers, "stupid kageyama, he's always so grumpy", he turned on the lamp and glared at the wall. He heard the door open and kageyama walked in, hinata didn't turn to look at him. He felt the bed dip as kageyama sat down, "hinata?" Hinata didn't answer. He heard kageyama sigh "fine, if you're gonna be like that", hinata was suddenly lifted from his spot by kageyama, "hey kageyama!" kageyama put him back down on the bed. He had his hands on either side of hinatas head and had hinata trapped under him. kageyama smirked and nuzzled hinatas neck "kageyama, stop! That tickles!" hinata laughed and hit kageyama on the arm, "no, this is your punishment for ignoring me", hinata laughed and settled on his revenge, he started tickling kageyamas sides, kageyama immediately stopped and rolled away from hinata, "you aren't getting away that easily!" hinata jumped on kageyama and continued to tickle him, kageyamas weakness: he was extremely ticklish. "Hinata, Hinata please, st-stop it!" kageyama laughed with tears in his eyes, "he he he, no mercy!" hinata continued to tickle him, "nooooooo please stop!" kageyama pushed hinata off him and held his sides, the two laid side by side and laughed. Hinata looked over at kageyama, "you look so cute when you smile like this", kageyama looked up and blushed, "yeah…y-you too", he mumbled, "what did you say?" hinata teased. kageyama sighed and closed his eyes, hinata pulled the covers up around both of them, he buried his face in kageyamas shirt and breathed in his smell, he wrapped his arms around kageyama when he noticed, the lamp was still on. Hinata tried to move to turn off the lamp, but felt kageyamas arms tighten around him, well guess they would just sleep with the lamp on. Hinata relaxed, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.  
\-------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! I hope everyone enjoyed it. I don't really know what I'm doing to tell the truth. I'm just putting my love for kagehina into words


End file.
